flipline_studios_espanolfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:107.178.44.146
nada a mi me gusta papas y adoro papas cheeseria voy en el rank 199 (casi 200) Mi primer perfecto fue este 7u7 Si fue hugo..... :vvvvvvvvvv Gueno esta fue mi ultimo perfecto Fue Kooili 7u7 Mi clientes favoritos de los favoritos 7u7 Ivy B.png Radlynn A.png Perri A.png 109px-Trishna and her rose.png Joy's Profile.png 85px-Shannon at hot doggeria.png Sienna A.png Clover.png Koilee A.png Orden oficial de mis favoritos # IVY 7u7 es HERMOSA #IVYFORNEXTCHEFS (Aun que ya perdio) # Perri es casi la mejor # Clover me facina su trajeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!! # Trishna mi CERRADORA FAVORITA! # Koilee es Kwaii 7u7 # Sienna se parece a una compañera del colegio mia xD # Joy es ... # Radlynn es super fan de radley mashish como yo! (bueno no) # Shannon es genialllllllll!!!!!!!!!! :D Fiestas FAVORITAS Easter 2016.jpg 1000px-Valentines Day.png New year logo.png Cherry Blossom Festival.png Orden oficial de mis fiestas favoritas # Dia de san valentin porque necesito novio (SOY MUJER) (Oks no ya tengo novio) # Festival de cereso en flor porque la cereza es rica ademas es JAPONES!! # Pascua por el CONEJITO! ^-^ # Año nuevo porque si :vvvvvvv Clientes que odioooooo! Jojo B.png 89px-Quinn.JPG Rudy B.png Xolo A.png Xandra A.png Pumpkin Rico.png Sue - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png Scooter A.png Oden oficial de clientes que odio # SCOOTER es LA PEOR PARECE HOMRE LA COCHINA YO NO SE QUE SE CREE!! Porquien vote en PNC 2012: * Division morita: * Ronda 1: JAMES y KAYLA * Ronda 2: TAYLOR Y UTAH * Finales divsion: JAMES Y UTAH * Division queso: * Ronda 1: TIMM Y TOHRU * Ronda 2: TONY Y MINDY * Finales divsion: TONY Y TORHU * Division tocino: * Ronda 1: CONNOR Y IVY * Ronda 2: FRANCO Y CLOVER * Finales division: CONNOR Y IVY * Division Jalapeño: * Ronda 1: HUGO Y MARY * Ronda 2: ROBBY Y CECILIA * Finales divsion: ROBBY Y MARY * Semifinales: * 1: TAYLOR Y CLOVER * 2: TONY Y TORHU * Finales: * TAYLOR Y CLOVER 2013: * Division doctor ceresa: * Ronda 1: JAMES Y CLOVER * Ronda 2: TONY Y SCOOTER * Finales divsion: TONY Y CLOVER * Division no se que morado: * Ronda 1: FRANCO Y TORHU * Ronda 2: DOAN Y MARY MAS PRONTO!! Ordeneeeeeeeesss!!!!! Papas pizzeria: * 1 aceituna (Toda la pizza) * Tiempo bajo * Corte rarito Papas burgeria * Pan * Tomate * Carne (Tiempo bajo) * Carne (Tiempo bajo) * Tomate * Pan Papas Taco Mia: * Pollito! * Taco normal * Salsa del misterioooooooo * Salsa picante * Jalapeño * Arroz Papas Freezeria: * Heledo grandecito con creameo y tutti frutti * Tiempo bajito * Crema batida de chocolaaaateeeeeee! * Conchas * Carameloo * Fresita * 3 creameoooooooos Papas panceikeria: * 5 wafles con moritass! * Coso ese de rasperry * Cremilla batida * 1 platanillo! * Jujo de fresa + CACAOOOOOOO Papas wuingeria: * 12 alitas sin mi amigo el hueso con salsa de abejita rara y cochina:vvvv * 1 alita con mi amigo el hueso con salsita medianilla esa fea y rara que parece mostasa :vvvvvvvv * 100 de esos quesitos ricos por TODO EL PLATO!! (Ya se me gutan mucho las alitaaas) * 1 triste salsa ranchera Papas hot dogeria: * Salchicha normal porque las demas son RARAS * Pan (de qualquera :vvvvv) * Mayoneshitaaaaaaa! * Tomatito * Nomse que morado GRANDESITA * Palomitas de algodon de asucar PEQUEÑAS Papas cupcaceria: * Masita de sebra 7u7 * Frosring de "P" * Coso ese DUROOOOOO! * Paletita kwaii * 1000000000000000000 millones de ceresas! * Frosting de "G" * Lo mismo ke en el primero.. Dia de san valentin: * Masa de sebra 7u7 (pero rosada xD) * Frosting ese de "P" * 10000000000000000 millones de ceresas * 1 triste rosa * Masa de sebra again :vvvvvv * Frosting de "G" * salsa de sandiaaaaaaa * 1 triste rosa Papas pastaria: * Pasta esa del gonochi * Tiempo bajito * Salsita de champiñon * 1 triste pollo * Pan de ese con quesito! :P Dia de san valentin: * Fideos k paresen GALLETAS :v * salsa de la de corason como no :v (#DiaDeSanValntinMijo) * 1 triste tomate cherry peueñito y tiernesito ewe Papa's doneria: * d esa floresita con masa MORADAAAAAH! no s d k es * Musho mashmellow Mas pprontoooooo! Tivia * Me gusta mucho sailor moon. * Mi cancion favorita es DES-PA-CI-TO!! * Mi primer perfecto fue en Papas wuingeria con hugooooooooooo * Adoro papas cheseria voy casi en el rank 200!!! * ODIO a Scooter es feisima parece hombre :O me da lastima que haya ganadooooo! * Tengo como que 3 backups guardados en cada juego de papas * Tengo un perrito que se llama Puppy ;) * Me gusta lo frio * Odio papas pizzeria es muy aburridoraaaaaaash * Amo el queso! (QUIEN NO) Mis perfectos Donas Perfectas Para Utah y Georgito.png Donas perfectas para Rico y Peggy.png Donas perfectas para Robby y Clair.png Panqueques perfectos para Utah.png Alitas perfectas para Cooper.png Alitas perfectas para Maggie.png Alitas perfectas para Hugo.png Rosquillas perfectas para Quinn durante Halloween.png Rosquillas perfectas para Matt y Rita.png 254px-Perfect Akari.jpg 185px-Perfect vicky.png Shannon's Perfect Sushi.png Tohru Perfect Pancake.png Xandra's Perfect Sushi!.png Emmlette's Perfect Sushi!.png Cori's Perfect Sushi.png Bruna's Perfect Sushi!.png Xolo's Perfect Sushi.png James's Perfect Sushi!.png Trishna's Perfect Sushi!.png Cecilia's Perfect Sushi.png Deano's Perfect Sushi!.png Whiff's Perfect Sushi.png Hugo's Perfect Sushi!.png Rita's Perfect Sushi.png Edna's Perfect Sushi.png Lisa's Perfect Sushi.png Chuck Perfect Sushi.png Rhonda perfect sushi.png Whiff Perfect Sushi.png Akari Sushi Perfect!.png Shannon Perfect! Pizzeria.jpg Kahuna perfect pasta.png 180px-Perfect Xandra.png Peggy Perfect!.png Koilee Perfect!.png Shannon Perfect!!.png Cecilia Perfect!.png Franco Perfect!!.png Maggie Perfect!!.png Austin Perfect!!.png Janana 2.png Janana.png 626px-Perfect Pasta for Tony.png Sue's Perfect SUshi.png Papa Louies's Perfect SUshi.png Robby's Perfect SUshi.png Cherissa-Janana Perfect Pie.png Connor Perfect Sushi.png Chester Perfect Sushi.png Janana+Tohru Perfect Pie.png Janana Perfect Pie2.png Koilee Perfect Sushi.png Greg Perfect Pie2.png Duke Gotcha Perfect Pie.png Hacky Zak Perfect Pie.png Peggy Perfect Pie2.png Radlynn Perfect Pie2.png Yui Perfect Pie2.png Alcalde Mallow perfect Pie.png Cherissa Perfect Pie4.png Cherissa Perfect Pie3.png Trishna Perfect Pie2.png Chester Perfect Pie2.png Papa Louie Perfect Pie.png Akari Perfect Pie2.png Kahuna perfect pasta.png 180px-Perfect Xandra.png Penny Perfect Sushi.png Jojo Perfect Pie.png Johnny Perfect Pie.png Julep Perfect Pie.png Cherissa Perfect Pie.png Ivy Perfect Pie.png Janana Perfect Pie.png Radlynn Perfect Pie.png Xandra Perfect Pie.png Peggy Perfect!.png Shannon Perfect!!.png Brody Perfect Pie.png Cecilia Perfect!.png Greg Perfect Pie.png Sienna Perfect Pie.png Perri Perfect Pie.png Hank Perfect Pie.png Wally Perfect Pie.png Chuck Perfect Pie.png Vicky Perfect Pie.png Rhonda Perfect Pie.png Boomer Perfect Pie.png Yui Perfect Pie.png Trishna Perfect Pie.png Austin Perfect Pie.png Sue Perfect Pie.png Taylor Perfect Pie.png Tohru Perfect Pie.png Mitch Perfect Pie.png Roy Perfect Pie.png Prudence Perfect Pie.png Doan Perfect Pie.png Crystal Perfect Pie.png Penny Perfect Pie.png Cori Perfect Pie.png Akari Perfect Pie.png Cooper Perfect Pie.png Olivia Perfect Pie.png Hope Perfect Pie.png Alberto Perfect Pie.png Ember Perfect Pie.png Olga Perfect Pie.png Chester Perfect Pie.png Foodini Perfect Pie.png Willow Perfect Pie.png Clair Perfect Pie.png Mis personajes del customerpalusa: * Ally: Una tipa normal que le gusta ir donde papas * Bernanda Perez: Una tipa que esta enamorada de Bernando Perez. * Bernando Perez: Un tipo con gafas todo nerd que esta enamorado de Bernarda perez. * Cholis: Un fan del chocolateeeeeeeeed! * Chole: Una tipa modelo toda popular y engreída. * Emil: Un tipo fan de toda la comida del mundo mundial. * Dianna: Una reina que quiere AMOR!! (Soy yo!) * Don Calvito: Pos un don que es calvito :vvvvvvvvvv * Francisco: Mi novio, o el usuario de fandom ....... (Numero plisssssss) * Gabi: Una tipa fan de los Romanos; Se quiere casar con Carlo. * Gordosho: Un tipo GORDOOOOO! * Juan: Un tipo abuelito. * Martha: Una profesora. * Melissa: Una chica todo timida, no te acerces a ella, se asutara la chillooonnnnaaaaaaaaaa! * Narc: Un tipo y ya * Oka: Una indigena (Si, no es broma) * Patty: Una tipa fan del dia de san patricio; Sustituye a Georgito en su cargo de representante del dia de san patricio. * Picho Bicho: Un tipo fan de los bichos. * Raven: Una rebelde, esta enamorada de Rudy en secreto. * Rick: Un asesino. * Selena: Una modelo hermosa, James, Pinch Hitwell, Taylor, Timm, Allan y Deano, ect se quieren casar con ella * Taiquando: UN MAESTRO EN ARTES MARCIALEEEEEEEEESSSSSS! * Trinidad: Una tipa, no mah' * Una: Una pilota * Vallery: Una tipa de anuncios * Wacky: Fan de halloween; Sustituye a Willow en su cargo de representante de Halloween. * Ze: El que zabe :, vvvvvvvvv Diannas Pizzeria Orden de clientes: # Cooper (Tutorial, hijo mio) # Gordosho (Despues de tutorial; Sustituye a Kingsley) # Gabi (Random; Sustituye a Rita) # Marty (Random) Mas prontoooooooooooooo!!!! :D